Bruises and Misconceptions
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Puck sees the bruises on Kurt's wrists and thinks Blaine is abusing him. In order to prevent chaos, Kurt blushingly admits how he really got them. Klaine with a side of Protective!Puck


**Summary: Puck sees the bruises on Kurt's wrists and thinks Blaine is abusing him. In order to prevent chaos, Kurt blushingly admits how he really got them. Klaine  
><strong>

**Rated: T **

**This was inspired by another fic I read that had Kurt and Blaine experimenting with handcuffs. Couldn't get it out of my mind, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was rushing to dry himself off after gym so that he wasn't late to Spanish. Since Mr. Martinez took over it had been his favorite class, and he refused to miss it. He quickly got dressed, faltering a bit with his stubborn shirt. He lifted his hands to pat down his freshly-styled hair, smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and waved to the group of boys around him. Blaine slammed his locker shut and caught up with Kurt, leaving the other Glee guys behind.<p>

As they all chatted happily Puck leaned against his locker, eyes squinting in the direction the two boys had just left. Unlike the others, Puck payed enough attention to Kurt that he had noticed the dark bruises wrapped around the boy's wrists when he went to style his hair. The only logical conclusion he could come up with was that Blaine had caused them.

There was going to be hell to pay.

Puck watched Kurt for the rest of the day, catching a glimpse of the offending bruises every once in a while. He wanted to pull him away from Blaine whenever he saw them together. This boy, this seemingly polite and nice boy, had been hurting his friend. Puck hadn't always been the best person to Kurt, but he'd be lying if he said he _didn't _love the kid now, and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Shit was about to go down in Glee club.

The time came for Puck to march to the choir room with his shoulders squared and wait by the door for Blaine to appear. He was thankful when the boy showed up without Kurt.

"Anderson!" Blaine spun around and smiled brightly at Puck. It made Puck sick.

"What's up?"

"I saw the bruises on Kurt's wrists. I know what you did to him, you disgusting fiend." Blaine looked genuinely shocked, as did everyone within hearing distance. Rachel stopped her vocal warm-ups in favor of gaping at Blaine.

"W-what I did? I'm afraid you need to elaborate." Blaine let his bag slide to the ground and Puck took a step closer to him.

"You're _hitting_ him, aren't you? That's why he's been wearing long sleeves for so long!"

Blaine's smile turned frightfully polite, in the way that everyone had begun to recognize as his attempt to maintain control. He folded his arms across his chest and stood toe-to-toe with Puck.

"How _dare _you? How dare you accuse me of hurting the man I love!"

"What else makes sense, Mr. Dapper McDomestic Abuser!"

"There are _many _other conclusions that make sense; you're just too stupid to figure them out!" Blaine's voice was rising in anger. Puck pushed him backwards roughly and Blaine leaped forward, coming toward Puck with the intention of knocking some sense into him. His advance was broken when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kurt shouted, keeping Blaine in place and glaring at Puck, daring him to keep going.

"He," Puck jabbed a finger at Blaine, "hurt you!"

"_What_?" Mr. Schue appeared in the doorway, staring between the three boys.

"Blaine is abusing Kurt! Kurt has bruises on his wrists and he's been trying to hide them all day!"

"Blaine, how could you!" Rachel was too shocked to believe it.

"Oh, someone's about to get _cut_."

"I did not hurt him!"

"You're lying!"

"HANDCUFFS!"

The room instantly fell silent upon hearing Kurt's seemingly random outburst. Everyone now looked either thoroughly angry or thoroughly confused.

"What does have to do with-" Kurt cut Puck off quickly.

"The bruises are from handcuffs. Blaine has them, too." Kurt lifted one of Blaine's wrists and pulled his sleeve up to reveal the barely visible purple blotches on his naturally tanned skin.

"H-handcuffs?" Puck stuttered in shock. Mr. Schue cleared his throat, uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed.

"Yes, handcuffs. Now I suggest you sit down before Blaine hurts _you_." Puck muttered out a soft "my bad" to Blaine before he situated himself as far from Blaine as possible, still feeling the glare burning into his back.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, in which Mr. Schue got everyone to take a sit, the kids stared between Kurt and Blaine. Finn looked disturbed, Rachel intrigued, Santana proud, and Tina and Rory slightly aroused.

"They're kinky Dolphins," Brittany whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, a little bit more serious than I had planned, but oh well. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
